Running In Circles With You
by kissmealways
Summary: C/B all the way..Season 1 happened and we're in the middle of season 2. Blair makes a big decision that affects her relationship with Chuck...how will he react and will their relationship survive?
1. It's Time For Some Fresh Blair

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except love for GG and all it's characters.**_

_**So I saw this video on YouTube and it totally inspired me. **_

_**At the beginning of the proper chapter I'll post the link to the video so it doesn't completely ruin it for everyone right now. ENJOY!!!**_

_**BACKGROUND: I'm using a bit of what's already happened but changing things a bit.**_

_**It starts at episode 2x12 (the ball where Chuck and Blair find dates for each other). After Blair seduces Chuck in 2x07 (when she makes a deal with him to seduce Vanessa) she tells him she loves him for the first time and he can't say it back to her. They haven't talked since and they don't make the deal to choose each other's dates for the ball. Any Chair scenes from 2x08-2x11 didn't happen.**_

Chapter 1 – Its Time For Some Fresh Blair

Blair awoke in her room in the late morning and sighed. It was another day, another pointless day, except today wasn't pointless. That night was the ball. Blair rolled her eyes at the reality that she didn't have a date yet, maybe she was just stupid to have waited for Chuck to ask her. Since they hadn't spoken in days, Blair had given up on that wish and remembering how their last conversation ended, she felt even more embarrassed for having confessed her love to him and getting rejected.

"Wake up Miss Blair." Dorota said as she pulled back the curtains to let the morning sun in.

"Ughhh Dorotaaa…" Blair whined. "I'm basking in my own misery."

"You bask for days, time to get out of bed and pick up dress for ball tonight."

"There's no point Dorota, I don't have a date anyway and what's a ball with a beautiful dress and no date?"

"Miss Serena will go…"

"Yeah with her boyfriend who she's totally crazy about."

Blair covered her head with the covers once more.

"Leave me in peace Dorota, there is nothing left for me."

After Dorota left the room sighing Blair emerged from the covers and picked up her cell phone to see 2 missed calls from Serena. Reluctantly she called her best friend back.

"B! You finally called me back!" Serena said happily as she walked down the streets of New York City.

"Against my will but yes I did."

"Oh come on Blair…Everything is going to be fine."

"Yeah you're right it is going to be fine because I've decided to leave."

"Leave??" Serena said shocked and then turned around in the direction of Blair's house. "Don't go anywhere, I'm coming over."

"See you in a few, but it doesn't mean I'm changing my decision." Blair said as she hung up the phone and read the text message she had just received.

_Spotted: Chuck Bass with some wild bed head and a smile on his face exiting The Palace Hotel. Looks like B isn't the only one nursing a broken heart, although Bass Jr seems to be doing it with every female in the 212 area code. Didn't you know B, the only way to get over someone is to get with someone else. _

"…And that's why," she said to herself.

Serena promptly arrived 5 minutes later bearing Blair's favourite pastries. She knew it was a crisis when the pastries had to be brought in. When she walked into her best friend's room she found Blair throwing all her possessions into a large suitcase.

"Blair, why are you packing?"

It was impossible for Blair to live in New York anymore, not with Chuck banging every single girl he could find.

"Blair?"

She still didn't answer and kept packing.

"Blair!"

Serena grabbed her friend's arm and swung her around to look at her. Blair had tears in her eyes.

"S, I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Serena pulled her into a hug.

"All this has to do with Chuck?" she asked.

Blair nodded into the hug and sobbed on Serena's shoulder.

"He doesn't think that he hurt me Serena but he did. He can't say that he loves me and now he's sleeping around with all these girls. It's just not fair and I don't want to do it anymore."

"So tell him that!"

"There's no point, he's never going to stop toying with me. All of it is just a game to him."

Serena understood Blair's need to get away but still didn't like the idea of her best friend leaving.

"Blair, you can't leave me here."

"You'll be fine without me S, I know it. And we'll talk all the time! That's why Skype was invented."

They both giggled together and hugged again.

"I just need you to do me a favour…" Blair said to her as she sat on the bed. Serena sat beside her.

"Anything B."

"I need you not to tell anyone I'm leaving and pretend you don't know about it."

Serena nodded. "I can do that," she said.

********

**The beginning of stories always suck so bare with me and keep reading, I promise it will get better! R&R!!!**


	2. Reality Check Chuck Bass

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except love for GG and all it's characters.**_

Chapter 2 – Reality Check Chuck Bass

Chuck Bass arrived at the ball, surprisingly with no one on his arm. Not seeing Blair, he set on a spot at the bar and got a drink. He would definitely be keeping an eye out for her.

Serena and Aaron walked in holding hands in front of Dan and his date. Once Serena spotted Chuck, she excused herself from her boyfriend and walked over to him.

"Drinking already Chuck?" she said.

"It feels like it's going to be a long night."

"Only if you want it to be."

Chuck averted his gaze from her to the door.

"She'll be here soon," Serena said smoothly. "And I suggest you leave her alone."

"Since when do you know what's good for anyone?"

"Since I'm Blair's best friend. She's really hurt by everything and doesn't want to talk to you so just let it go okay?"

Serena had a serious but sad look in her eye as she spoke and Chuck nodded slightly, taking in her tone. Serena nodded back and walked away back to Aaron.

As much as he tried, Chuck couldn't take his eyes away from the door. He wanted to see her walk in, he wanted to tell her he had made a huge mistake not telling her he loved her back, and he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her right there. But he couldn't do that, he could only dream now that he had ruined everything between them.

After hours of arrivals at the party, Blair still hadn't come in the door. Chuck was sitting in the same seat and still hadn't finished that one drink since he got there. It wasn't like her to show up this late, or even not at all. Picking his phone out of his pocket, he dialed her number and listened to it ring. Unusually for Blair, her voicemail picked up.

_Hey! It's Blair! I'm busy planning the next hottest event in Manhattan so leave a message or call back!_

Blair watched as her phone lit up. Incoming call: Chuck Bass. As much as she wanted to pick it up, she let it go to voicemail and then promptly shut her phone off so she couldn't see if he left a message.

It wasn't like Blair to answer her phone, or to not show up at events. It wasn't until he tried again and it went straight to voicemail that he realized it. Something was wrong.

Chuck got up from his stool and made his way over to Serena. He pulled her aside.

"Blair isn't answering her phone."

"I told you she doesn't want to talk to you Chuck."

"She always answers her phone."

"Maybe not to you anymore."

Chuck's grip on her arm tightened.

"Then why isn't she here yet?"

Serena saw how worried he was and loosened herself from his grip.

"Fine, I'll call her."

She picked her phone out of her purse and started to walk away with it in hand.

"Don't follow me," she said.

"Just tell me if she's alright."

Serena called Blair's phone and to no surprise, it went straight to voicemail. Blair had told her earlier that day that she would be turning off her phone and she got a new number for Serena to contact her at. Serena dialed the number and after 2 rings Blair picked up.

"Hey S."

"Hey, Chuck called you and realized your phone was off. He wanted me to make sure you were okay."

"I turned it off right after he called. Now remember the plan, I need Chuck and everyone else to think I'm gone. My mom and Dorota will back you up, she's already got a fake army of police officers on the job."

"I've got it B, don't worry."

"Thanks S, you're the best."

Serena hung up the phone with Blair and ran to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face to make her makeup smudge and went back out to the ball where Chuck and the rest of the group were waiting.

"She's gone," Serena said out of breath and breaking down when she got to Aaron's arms.

"She's gone."

"What? Who?" Aaron didn't understand.

"What do you mean she's gone???" Chuck asked worried.

"I…I just got off the phone with Eleanor. Blair, she didn't come home last night and now her phone's not working."

"Blair's missing??" Dan asked.

Serena continued to cry on Aaron's shoulder as the rest of them were in shock. Chuck just felt sick.

********

_**Kinda getting a bit more interestinggggggg, R&R!!!!**_


	3. Gotcha

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except love for GG and all it's characters…and Greg.**_

Chapter 3 – Gotcha

Chuck Bass was sleeping next to a Spanish salsa dancer when his phone rang, the display reading Unknown Number. He reached over onto the nightstand to answer it

"Chuck Bass." He said professionally and trying not to sound tired.

"Chuck? It's me…its Blair."

Chuck sat up in the bed quickly, she sounded like she was crying.

"Blair?? Where are you???"

"Chuck it's awful…I ran away and I'm using a payphone, which is disgusting by the way. They tried to hurt me Chuck."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

Suddenly the line started to cut out.

"Chu….Chuck??"

"Blair?? Blair?? BLAIR!!"

Chuck Bass awoke from his very unsettling dream. Ever since Blair had gone missing Chuck couldn't sleep soundly anymore, every night would be filled with dreams like the one he had just woken up from. During the day he would spend most of his time talking to his P.I who he hired to find out any information about Blair's disappearance. After weeks there was nothing new and Chuck was starting to give up hope that Blair was ever going to be found.

_Spotted…or should we say not spotted? All of the Upper East Side mourning the loss of a girl they didn't even realize was that important. Chuck Bass is no where to be seen and even Serena van der Woodsen is feeling like staying in lately. Wherever Blair Waldorf was taken to, she took all the gossip with her._

As Serena read gossip girl's message on her phone she couldn't help but smile a bit. The plan to keep Blair drama-free and missing was still going on as planned. Day after day she put on her worried face and watched, as Chuck grew more and more depressed about Blair's "disappearance". Blair called her mother at home every day at 8pm New York time and Serena was always there to talk to her.

Europe was really agreeing with Blair and although she missed her family and friends, she had a chance for a fresh new start. Spending most of her time in Paris at her father's home, Blair decided to venture out some days and discover the city for herself. It felt good to have no worries, no drama, and no gossip girl on her back.

She was sitting at a Parisian café in the evening when she saw him, tall dark and handsome, and blushed a little when he caught her staring. He smiled and walked towards her, extending his hand.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Gregory," he said to her.

"Umm…hi? I'm…Kat. Sorry, I don't speak French," Blair replied shaking his hand, even though he probably had no idea what she was saying. Plus, starting a new life meant a new name right?

"That's okay, I don't speak it much either."

Surprise washed over her face, "oh…you speak English," she said embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm a tourist from Canada. I thought I'd bust out my limited French while I had the chance."

His smile was kind and he pointed to the chair across from her.

"Go ahead," she smiled and he sat down.

"So, are you a local?"

"Well, my dad lives here so I might go around and see Europe then maybe come back."

Greg smiled again as he listened.

"Is that so? I happen to be doing the same thing."

"Backpacking huh? All alone?" she asked looking down at the pack on the floor.

"Yeah, none of my friends were brave enough to join me, which is why I've got room to meet some new ones," he hinted.

"I'll keep that in mind when I'm in need of a touring companion," Blair said laughing.

"You do that."

As she put down her cup of coffee and stood, she smiled once more at Greg.

"See you around, Gregory," she said.

"I hope you do, Kat."

And just like that Blair strutted off with a smile on her face. She felt a bit bad about lying to Greg but it's not like he was ever going to find out who she really was. She had no intention of going back to New York anytime soon.

As she walked into her room at her father's house and took a seat on the bed she took a deep breath in, feeling more and more like Kat with every second. This really was her chance to start over.

Or so she thought.

The secret phone Blair was using to call her mother and Serena rang. Looking at the clock it didn't make sense, it was 8:30pm Paris time which made it 2:30am in New York. No one would be trying to reach her unless it was an emergency.

Picking up her phone she saw the last thing she expected to see. Txt Msg Received from: GossipGirl. Blair threw the phone on the bed without looking at it and backed away. There were only three people who knew about where she was and she trusted them all not to tell anyone. Both Eleanor and Dorota had no reason to spill the secret so that left Serena.

Blair slowly made her way towards the phone and picked it up, flipping it open.

_Hey there B, having a good time overseas? I, for one, had a feeling we weren't getting the whole truth, but my only question is: why are you hiding? You of all people should know that wherever you go the Upper East Side always follows. Did you really think fleeing the scene was going to help you? Don't worry, this gossip is too juicy to reveal so I'll keep it to myself for now. Consider it your one and only free pass. I will leave you with a little tidbit of information. Your dear Chuck Bass seems to be doing a lot of this lately. Xoxo GossipGirl_ …_Oh and don't worry B, I'll be keeping in touch._

When Blair opened the link Gossip Girl had sent her she saw a picture of Chuck, sad and lonely sitting at the bar of the Palace Hotel restaurant. He looked miserable and underneath the caption read: C mourning the disappearance of B over scotch. Careful C, too much might make your head spin.

********

_**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and put my story on their alert! I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. I've set up a fake twitter for this story so if you wanna check it out the username is _GGxoxo...it won't let me post it as a link for some reason**____** ….Again, thanks for the reviews and keep reading! I've definitely got more up my sleeve!!!**_


	4. Ciao as in hello or Ciao as in goodbye?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except love for GG and all it's characters…and Greg.**_

Chapter 4 – Ciao as in hello or Ciao as in goodbye?

All week Blair couldn't get Gossip Girl's message out of her mind. Should she just give up and let her tell everyone that she was in Paris? After spending time with Greg and getting to know him, she felt like if she stayed in Europe she _could_ just start over. Blair liked Greg and was happy that he wasn't interested in anything but building a solid friendship for now. She needed a stable person in her life like that. And as an added bonus, he was really fun to be around.

"My feet hurt," she said as they walked into the café in the early evening. They sat and their usual table and he ordered his usual latte with a slide of marble cake.

"Of course they do! Who knew you could turn a day of sightseeing into a day of shoe shopping."

"Well I am nothing if not an extraordinarily talented shoe shopper, these Louboutins are so cute!"

His marble cake and coffee came to the table and she picked off a piece of cake like it was habit.

"Hey I wouldn't complain Mr Sightseer, we did go to the Louvre and Notre Dame like you wanted." She smiled at him as she said it and he gave her the cutest smile back.

"Yeah, I guess I should be thankful we got to see so many important French things today, including Monsieur Louboutin." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Blair liked hanging out with Greg and for the last 5 days he had made her feel like everything was new. She had been to Paris so many times but never to sightsee and going to the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre with Greg wasn't something she had even remotely considered on her previous trips. Now that she had seen more of Paris, she wanted to see more. She had even traded in her Jimmy Choos for Adidas and a jogging suit.

"So I'm leaving Paris tomorrow," Greg started and his face became more serious. "I'm off to Italy."

"Is it Friday already?" Blair asked, wondering faintly where the week had gone.

"It is indeed. So I was thinking…" he stopped to look at her with his blue eyes.

"Thinking…"

"That maybe…possibly…potentially…you might want to come with me?"

Blair froze. Even with the amount of time she and Greg had been spending together lately she hadn't even considered the option of traveling with him once their week was up.

"Wow Greg…"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything."

"No not at all. I mean, it sounds amazing but it's crazy…we just met at the beginning of the week and now we're going to run off together."

Greg smirked at her.

"Well I would hardly call it that, maybe I should rephrase my question."

Greg grabbed her hand from across the table and held it in his.

"Would you, miss Katherine, allow me to squire you about Europe to see every major European landmark that we can possibly see?"

Blair laughed at his old fashion English and contemplated the thought. Although they had spent a lot of time together, Greg still had no idea that her name wasn't Kat and that she was (or used to be) a rich socialite from New York City. Could she handle keeping up the lie or would she have to tell him?

"How about I think about it and get back to you. If I decide to come with you then I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, packed and ready to go. If I'm not here in the morning, you'll know my decision."

"Well that's depressing but I'll take it." He said and threw down some money for his coffee as he got up to leave.

"I'll hopefully see you tomorrow then…and thanks for another awesome day."

Greg smiled genuinely at her before leaving the café and a few minutes later Blair left too. The time on her phone read 5pm, which meant it was 11pm in New York. Blair had to call Serena once she got back to her dad's.

********

"Oh come on, why do I always land on the 'go to jail' space?" Dan protested as he threw his hands up in the air in disbelief.

"Unlucky I guess," Serena teased and moved his horsemen piece across the monopoly board into jail.

"Now I have someone to visit again instead of that scary dude that's on the board." Jenny chimed in shoving her brother lightly.

"I think Dan has the same expression by now, he's been in jail so many times." Eric said.

The 4 of them were sitting on the floor around the coffee table in the Humphrey loft. After Rufus and Lily had started seeing each other these "sibling game nights" started to happen more often. Although Dan and Serena were forced to suppress their feelings for each other (partially because of their parents but also because of Serena's boyfriend Aaron) the 4 of them acted like siblings, teasing each other and getting along most of the time.

"Anyone want a pb &j? Speak now!" Jenny announced.

"Ooh me!"

"And me."

"Me too Jen."

They left the table in the middle of the game and made their way to the breakfast nook.

"So correct me if I'm wrong but we've reached a new level of lame for a Friday night." Jenny said getting all of the supplies needed for the sandwiches.

"I happen to like our family game nights, they're a nice change of pace from all the drama out there." Serena pointed to the door and the four of them let out a laugh.

Serena's phone started to buzz, the ID read 'Unknown Caller'. Knowing that meant Blair was calling, she excused herself outside the loft to take the call.

"Hey!" she said happily as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey S, how's it going?"

"I'm good. I'm just at Dan's playing board games," she pushed the doors to outside. "I was starting to get worried that you didn't call 3 hours ago."

"Yeah well, I had a busy day. Looks like yours has been full of some good family fun." She said sarcastically.

"You caught me, my life sucks without you. Now when are you coming back?"

"All in good time S, that's actually why I'm calling."

"So you _are_ coming home?"

"I need some advice first…"

"Shoot."

Blair told her best friend all about Greg and his offer to travel Europe with him. Serena was pretty surprised, considering Blair had never mentioned him in her calls or emails before.

"He sounds so nice B, a good distraction for you."

"We're just friends S," Blair reminded over the phone.

"And that's exactly what you need."

There was a silence between the two friends and then Blair spoke.

"There's only one problem…"

"And that is…?"

"He thinks my name is Kat."

Serena gasped. "B!!!"

"I know, I know…"

"What else haven't you told this guy??"

As Blair told Serena everything about how she hadn't mentioned her Upper East Side past to Greg, Serena started to understand. Blair really did want to start over and Greg was giving her the perfect opportunity.

"So he's waiting for my answer, what do I say?"

"Say ciao!"

"Is that ciao as in hello or ciao as in goodbye?"

The two girls both giggled.

"I think you should go for it Blair," she said honestly. "It'll give you the perfect opportunity to get to know this guy better and forget about everything back in New York, and I mean absolutely everything."

"How's he doing by the way?" Blair asked.

"Nuh uh uh! I can't answer those questions!"

"Fine, fine, be that way. I'm going to Italy tomorrow."

"That's the spirit! Anyway I gotta get back inside before they wonder where I've disappeared to."

"Have fun!"

After hanging up with Serena, Blair instantly felt better. With Serena's help she had made her decision and she was going to Italy with Greg. It was about time she lived her life in the moment, with no regrets. Plus it didn't hurt that Greg was nice and cute. His looks didn't make a difference though; Blair was focused on keeping their relationship strictly friendly. Since he hadn't put any moves on her she figured they were on the same page.

The night passed in sleeplessness for Blair, she couldn't get her mind off of everything that was coming her way. Starting tomorrow she would be leaving the old Blair who wanted to know everything before it happened behind.

********

**First off, thank you again to people who reviewed or put this story on their alert, even though people might think fanfics are stupid, it's really fun to write and hear what you guys think. Second, I know it's been a while but I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of Greg. Keep in mind he isn't a romantic interest for Blair………yet. Hahah I'm kidding, I still haven't decided where I want to take their relationship yet but I am writing the next chapter so hopefully I'll be done soon. Tata till then!!! And remember _GGXoxo on twitter!! -- kissmealways**


End file.
